White Assassin
by lunarmooneclipselvr13
Summary: hi people this fanfic is about a half vampire named zin that ends up in the inuyasha world and has to learn how to deal with people that live there. also he ends up having a bone to pick with naraku, if you read this fanfic plz review, and not any bad com
1. REVENGE

White Assassin

Chapter 1: revenge

lunarmooneclipselvr13: hi this is my first fanfic so review if you read. Ummmm... oh my story is about a half elf who is also half vampire and is a assassin, yay don't mind me, and is sent to Japan on a job and ends up in Inu's world with the Inu crew. Please read my friends story through the well by silverari13.

Disclaimer: I don't own any body from Inuyasha but I do own Zin and Zun and no one will take them (unless I die which will not be happening soon).

A man sat in a bench that was in Japan sipping coffee. He has sliver hair and black bangs, his eyes are blue-sliver, he is also in his twenties. Under the bench sits a large dog that looks much like him because of its sliver hair and a bit of black.

The man's name is Zin and the dog's (elfin wolf's) is Zun. They are both assassins and in Japan on job propose. Zin is from an elfin tribe that died away 200 years ago because vampires of the tribe black wings(his father's tribe) came and destroyed it, Zin and Zun are the last. If you wish to know Zin is actually part elf part vampire and was disliked just like Inuyasha. They both scan the crowd to see if their kill is in sight, just then a girl with long black hair and brown eyes (she was also wearing a traditional school girl outfit).

As she passed she tripped on a crack and tumbled into Zin causing his coffee to spill all over his favorite sweatshirt that he had NOT stained. "Oops" she said as she passed.

"Grrr..." Zin growled under his breathe "Come on" Zin said to Zun "Let's get our REVENGE." They both got up and followed her after grabbing their belongs (Zin's bag and a bag of doughnuts, YAY... don't mind me). The girl was going very fast and was in a great hurry, soon she ran up steps to an area where the was a home, a shop, and a shed. Ther was also a tall tree that was deocarted with paper and was fenched. The girl ran inside the house and Zin told Zun to stay in some bushes and Zin hid behind the shed like thing. After a few mintues the girl ran out with a large backpack like she was leving for a week.

"nows my chance" zin wishpered but instead of going down the steps the girl went in the shed" okay..., well I can get her in there, Zun stay at the door" Zin said to Zun as he ran into the shed after the girl. As he came in he saw the girl jump into a well at the bottom " Is she sudcial?"

Zin jumped in after her and thought to himself " fall on feet, fall on feet" and he closed his eyes, soon he felt hard ground and opened his eyes. There was LIGTH and it looked like it was outside instead of inside. Zin jumped out of the well and landed on the edge of the well and the girl he was chasing was standing there.

"hello little girl" he said in an evil tone.

"huh... aren't you the guy I spilt coffee on"she said.

"yes and I've come to kill you"

"AHHH... INUYASHA" she sreamed.

Mwhaha you all know the girl is kagome so what is going to happen to her and why I am I saying this. Well find out in the next chapter of white assassin. Next chapter: Zin meets the Inu crew.


	2. zin meets the Inu crew

White Assassin

Chapter 2: Zin meets the Inu crew

Lunarmooneclipselvr13: Hi thanks for coming to read again and thanks Smeagol-Princess and silverari13 (aly) for reviewing. For that aly you will be in my fanfic and I might be able to give you Zin's number Smeagol-Princess it might be hard because he always forgets what it is. Aly and I fight whose cuter Sesshomaru or Inuyasha so this is one of our more recent fights just more violence.

Me: aly you know who's cuter then Inuyasha.

Aly: who.

Me: Sessy

Aly: NO, it's INU.

Me: Sessy.  
Aly: Inu.

Me: Sessy.

This goes on for an hour or two but I'm lazy and put this here instead.

Me: (pulls out sword and chases aly around room) DDDDDIIIEEEEEEEEEEE ALY.

Aly: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

And I'll end it there so there is no blood. Yay blood.

Disclaimer: I don't own any body from Inuyasha but I do own Zin and Zun and no one will take them (unless I die which will not be happening soon). And I own Zin chibis.

Just then a boy with silver hair and dog-ears along with gold eyes and he is wearing all red. "What's wrong Kagome?" he said with a very confused face. (Sorry I must stop and say my sister just give me a lecture on how I messed up the universe and such because I made a half elf and half vampire (Owwwww she just hit me) so can't I use my imagination and now he's part drow. sniff sniff) "He wants to KILL ME Inuyasha" Kagome said as she pointed at Zin. Who was fairly amused as he said" so you're a half demon I haven't see your kind in a 100 years this will be fun beating you" but just as he finished speaking there was a howl from the bottom of the well.

"Huh" they all said in unison and Zin looked down the well and there was Zun sitting and whimpering and when he saw Zin he barked. "Zun I thought I told you to stay at the door, o come up here and help me" Zin said and Zun leaped up and landed on the edge of the well. "I'll get the half demon and you get the girl," Zin said as he jumped over to the half demon.

"Feh. Like you can kill me you don't even have a weapon" Inuyasha said as he pulled out the tetsiaga. "I don't need one but if you insist," Zin said and grabbed his sword from his back (Inuyasha face was like this 0o) and said "is that good enough for you" Zin said. His sword was large and had an extra point and had silver fur with black at the end much like Inu's sword. In the background Kagome was running around the well in circles being chased by Zun.

After ten long minutes Zun had finally caught Kagome and was dragging her around by the feet. "Let go you MUTT," shouted Kagome. At that point Inuyasha and Zin stopped because Zun was whimpering and Zin walked over to Zun and said "don't worry Zun your not a mutt your pure elfin wolf and no girl is going to insult you or ruin our personal property."

At that they both stuck out their tongues and Inuyasha said "sniff that was rude Kagome" and Kagome was severely confused. Then Zun started to lick Kagome's face and she said "sorry." Then Zin got up to go kill Inuyasha just because he can and swayed then fell to the ground and Zun braked and ran over to his master (Zin has not eaten in two weeks and fainted from not eating because he got so angry at Kagome he forgot to eat his doughnuts. Evil Kagome). "Ummmm... what did you do Kagome, did you kill him?" said Inuyasha.

"No and let's go through his bag (I am a kag hater so she is an idiot and I Hate kikyo) and steal the spoils hee hee."

"Ummmmm... I'll see what he's got but I'm not stealing." Just then three figures come into the clearing and their names were (da da da da I did this just cause I can, mwuhahahaha, don't mind me) miroku, sango and shippo and they all looked at the scene of Inuyasha about to cut someone's throat Kagome going through someone's bag and a wolf trying to maul Inuyasha hand.

Just as Kagome pulled out a bag of doughnuts the guy that Inuyasha was going to kill got up and grabbed the doughnuts and his bag as an assortment of things fell out (draggers, a quiver of arrows, a bow, lord the rings books, a few hundred yen, clothes, etc) he gather up these things and looked around saw the new arrivals and said "who are you people?"

Next chapter is very random but for Halloween beware chibis. And please R&R if you can, NOW. And it is the end the of the world.


	3. Happy Halloween

White Assassin

Chapter3: Happy Halloween

Lunarmooneclipselvr13: Ummm oh hi and welcome to my Halloween chapter this is starting me, silverari13, and Smeagol-Princess and enjoy my pain (I have to be kikyou why).

(As the fanfic starts you see that everyone has become chibis including the authors of some stories.)

Lunarmooneclipselvr13: hi and welcome to my fanfic Smeagol-Princess.

Silverari13: hi oh what are you being for Halloween?

Smeagol-Princess: thanks and I'm being...

Backgrounds noise person: da dad a dad a add ad... ummm. Sorry.

Smeagol-Princess: grrrr... okay as I was saying I'm being Eowyn and I have a large sword ha ha...

Silverari13: ummm... okay let's get candy.

Lunarmooneclipselvr13: aly wait we have to get into our costumes and get the inu crew to magically appear out of nowhere.

(Ten minutes and one annoyed spell caster later.)

Lunarmooneclipselvr13: argh why, why, why won't you shut up kagome WHY?

Kagome: so are we going trick-or-treating yet huh, huh?

Inuyasha: Ummm. Why do I have to be Zin and Zin me? And why is kagome a pumpkin, and why Zun is a horse, and you kikyou and silverari13 is sango.

Lunarmoonecilpselvr13 & silverari13: shut up and let's go.

Smeagol-Princess: you know what I think this is going to end badly.

(Soon after trick-or-treating)

Inuyasha: I don't feel so good.

Kagome: that's because you eat four bags of candy and eat all the pizza (it's a family tradition to eat pizza after we get candy).

Lunarmooneclipselvr13: sorry to make so short but I had to do this quick or it might not get in on time.

Everyone: bye all our readers and HAPPY HALLOWEEN.

I feel so bad that you didn't get to read what happened when we where trick-or-treating so I made bloopers of when we were trick-or-treating. Enjoy and please R&R.

Act1

Lunarmooneclipselvr13: hey let's stop at that house I know the people that live their and they give good stuff.

Inuyasha: yay more food.

Kagome: you ate all the of the candy we got and you chased away Andrea's cat.

Inuyasha: she was mocking me and I hate cats.

Smeagol-Princess: hey look its shippo how'd he get here Andrea did you do it?

Lunarmooneclipselvr13: I might of hmmmm...

Shippo: CANNNDDDYYYYYYY GIMME.

All but shippo: RRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN.

Ummmmm... I'll end it there. The next chapter is the village.


	4. The Village

White Assassin

Chapter 4: the village

Lunarmooneclipselvr: hi all and welcome back to my fanfic and sorry for taking so long to update hee, hee. Oh and thanks shippo-no-miko for reviewing my last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any body from Inuyasha or demon diary but I do own Zin and Zun and no one will take them (unless I die which will not be happening soon). And I own Zin chibis and the all my other people I made.

Just after Zin had spoken a cat like creature came from behind Sango and as soon as it saw Zun it growled and grow ten times bigger. Zun growled and his eyes glowed red and he let out a howl that made everyone but Zin inch away slowly. " Oy, Zun let's not have a massacre come on calm down," Zin said. At that Zun stopped growling and jumped onto his master and started to lick his face.

" Zun come these people aren't worth my time so let's have a look around. Oh and if your friends with Zun then I won't kill you. It would make him extremely depressed" Zin said and Zun barked in agreement. They started out of the clearing when Inuyasha jumped in front of them and said, " We didn't finish fighting so you're staying here."

"No we're not"

" Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO I'M TRYING TO THINK" screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs. The two stopped fighting and then Zin walked over to a tree and sat down at the base " if you don't want me to leave I will stay here till tomorrow" he said as he pulled out the second LOTR book and opened it.

Zun came over and sat by Zin with his teeth still bared." It is getting late so let's stay here. Ok Miroku, Sango and Shippo? We'll leave in the morning to go to the village," said Kagome. Just then Miroku came over to Zin who had a sweat drop on his head and looked at him then " are you a demon because you have pointed ears like one and teeth like one and…OW" miroku said just as he had got hit on the head by a very annoyed Sango.

" No, I'm half elf half vampire, have you ever heard of them, monk?" Zin said in an annoyed voice. " I have heard of elves and vampires and… ummmm I'll stop talking now. Okay?" said Kagome.

" I'm going to sleep so be quiet and let me sleep," said Zin

" Wait don't you want to know ours names at least or can we know yours, please" said Sango (the first time she's talked so far).

" Why should I?"

" Cause" Kagome piped in.

"Fine" Zin agreed

"Okay who are you people and what do you do for a living" Zin said as he came over and Zun followed and jumped over to where Kagome was and licked her face.

" Hello I'm Sango and I am a demon slayer," said Sango.

" Hi my name is Kagome and I'm a high school student," said Kagome.

" Hello elf like person, I'm Shippo and I annoy the heck out of people " Shippo piped in and Zin plus everyone else had large sweat drops on their heads.

"Ummm… that kit does annoy us but back to me I'm a…" Miroku said but was interrupted by Sango and Kagome who were saying pervert over and over.

" As I was saying I'm a monk and I slay demons also" Miroku finished.

" Hello, I'm Inu-Yasha can you say that?" said Inuyasha.

" Yes, I can baka!" Zin replied angrily " O and I'm Zin this is Zun, I'm a half-elf half-vampire and I'm also an assassin. I was here on… job… purposes."

After talking a bit Zin got up and pulled out a LOTR book and sat under a tree to read, leaving his bag unprotected. Inuyasha and Shippo had smelt the doughnuts in the bag and jumped on the bag wildly pulling things out until they got to the doughnuts.

" It's mine Inuyasha," screamed Shippo as Inuyasha pulled it out of Shippo's hands.

"Just what do you two think your doing? Hmmm…" asked someone in an evil tone. Inuyasha and Shippo turned their heads to see Zin with flames in his eyes and a very evil grin.

Zin grabbed everything from them and walked away.

" Ummm… why don't we ummm go to the village?" said Sango hastily.

" I agree with Sango," said Kagome.

"Fine" said Inuyasha and Zin in unison. As they were walking to the village Zin and Zun broke out in a run and all the others joined them as they kept speeding up till they reached the village. As soon as they all got there a loud ringing was heard and Zin began to rummage through his bag.

Hi people I just realize I made a mistake and that is I messed up the color of kag's eyes, O who cares I hate her and this is my fanfic.

Kagome: hey you evil person!

Lunarmooneclipeslvr13: thank you twit and the next chapter is koga's wolves BYE all.


End file.
